runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Stellarstop
Stellarstop is a RuneScape community clan, which is also a future Stellar Dawn fansite. We host weekly RuneScape events for both free players and members. Our current events are based on GMT +10. History Stellarstop was created, on July 16 2008 under the name 'Mechstop'. It was created as a mixed RuneScape Clan and to be fansite for the upcoming MMO by Jagex, Mechscape. During this time, the clan grew at a steady pace, the majority of these people from Oceanic areas (+8 to +12 GMT) as members would invite their friends to come join the clan. Soon enough, the clan began to host regular events on Saturday nights (10+ GMT).On the 4th September 2009, it became clear that 'Mechscape' would actually be named 'Stellar Dawn'. As such, the clan as a whole decided to rename to 'Stellarstop' on September 4th 2009. Currently, the official homepage is undergoing various updates to make it more attractive and suitable for a fansite of Stellar Dawn, which as confirmed by Jagex on the Stellar Dawn blog page, to be released in 2011. Events Stellarstop hosts regular clan events on Saturday nights at 7pm (10+ GMT) unless we state otherwise. We are currently trialling events for other time-zones, however, due to the availability of Event Organisers, this is taking some time to do. Both Free to Play and Member events are hosted, with the majority of them being Members however. The types of events Stellarstop hosts include: *Revenant Hunts *Wilderness Survival *Clue Searchers *Activities - Including Clan Wars, Fist of Guthix, Castle Wars, Stealing Creation and Great Orb Project *Iron armour wars, Black vs White knights *Marches/Parades (Some of our previous include a Humans Against Monsters (H.A.M) and Saradomin march) *Boss Fights, including: all Godwars bosses (except Nex), the KBD, Kalphite Queen and Giant Mole. If you would like full details on when or what the next event is, please look at the dedicated board . Other Activities Other then regular clan events, Stellarstop also plays part in various other activities for the clan to enjoy! Team Speak Stellarstop uses Team Speak for voice chatting within the clan. It is used to help communicate during clan events, host karaoke nights and to just talk to each other in general. If you would like to connect to the Stellarstop Team Speak channel, follow the instructions on the forum thread . Twitter StellarStop also uses Twitter to post any short quick news for people to view including forum or website updates, clan events and Stellar Dawn updates and annoucements. Click Here for the official Stellarstop Twitter page. Youtube Stellarstop also has a Youtube account. The Youtube channel will be used for potiential video guides and event promotions once Stellar Dawn is released. Minecraft In early March, we decided to branch out to another game, as well as Runescape while Stellar Dawn is still in hiding. One server is run by Glock and you can request to be added to the white list (in order to play) on the forums. Be sure to also read the Server Rules before joining! Members Stellarstop is a no-requirement, free player and member, community clan. Because of this, any player is allowed to join. You can be from any time-zone, however, depending on the time you are active, there may be more or less clan members online. Having a mid-high combat level is not a necessity, however it will advantage you in combat related events. The majority of StellarStop's clan ranks are given to those with particular duties - such as Event organiser or Recruiting leader - however ranks are given to long term members as well as the special member of the month. Below is what is required for each clan rank: : Owner: Cannot be earnt, only Stellar Cake claims the rank. : Deputy Owner: Placed on Roanlo_Zolo & xRandomKatex. These are Stellarstop's second in charge members. : Admin: An admin is given to long term members who play an important role within the in-game clan and forums - such as a Global Moderator or Operator of the Minecraft server. Glock '''is currently the only member with this rank. : '''General: '''Similar to those with the rank of Admin. Given to long term plays who have proven themselves responsible and are dedicated to helping the clan prosper. There are no owners of this rank currently. : '''Captain: Members with a particular job or role within the clan - such as event organiser or recruitment leader. Le Sigil and Kujalah own this rank. : Lieutenant: 'Members who have been given with the Member of the Month award. These are annouced within the monthly installment of "'The Community Post", posted in the Stellarstop News board on the forums. : Sergent: Players who have been members of Stellarstop for over one year. : Corporal: Players who have been members of Stellarstop for over 6 months. : Recruit: New members of Stellarstop. Photo Gallery Corp2.png|Stellarstop slaying Corporeal Beast. HAM.png|H.A.M march. WildernessSurvival.png|Wilderness Survival event. Halloween 09.png|Stellarstop Halloween 2009. Rev Hunt.png|Stellarstop! Clan Wars.png|Stellarstop Clan Wars Line. Fishing Trawler.png|Fishing Trawler. Brimhaven Course.jpg|Skill Event (Brimhaven Agility Course). Category:Clans